


Hunger game

by ThunderingShizuo



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Body Worship, Izuo - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, shizuo is hot, why isn't this a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderingShizuo/pseuds/ThunderingShizuo
Summary: Orihara Izaya worshipping Shizuo's body as they are having sex.Nothing but smut.





	Hunger game

Orihara Izaya was insatiable when it came to his lover. While he held no romantic feelings for him, taking him on every possible surfaces of his apartment was something he looked forward to and took pleasure in. And yet, never in their lovemaking was he looking at his face. What was getting him off was his back. Strangely faintly muscled back. And god, he knew the lines of his back by heart, the dimples right above his ass, how pressing into them always got him to moans like a whore. He knew the firmness of his buttock, how strong his thighs were, even neatly wrapped in the black thigh highs he had personally chosen for him, contrasting with his tanned skin. From above, he looked just like a woman. His blond hair tickling the nape of his neck, oh how he loved kissing his hairline and tugging on it. He always earned the most animalistic growls when he did.

His attention was briefly taken by the sweat rolling down his neck before he pressed his nose in his oats blond hair, kissing the path of skin right behind his ear, printing his lips down his neck until his perfect white teeth, blemished his skin with red as he sucked firmly onto his pulse point.

It was difficult to remain concentrated on one task when there was so much to witness. His back arching as he thrust deeper into him. The way he was becoming increasingly frantic, begging and pleading. The way his lips rounded in a silent cry as he felt please crawl up his spine as if millions of hands were on him. How his fingers were turning white at the exertion as he fisted the sheets or how his feet were digging into the mattress, nearly tearing the fabric off.

His thighs and calves were obviously tense yet pliant as Izaya pressed his pads against them, feeling them, massaging them. He got a kick out of how strong they were. He never would get tired of staring at this body that he would describe as nothing less but art when it was treated the right way. If Izaya wasn’t entirely in denial, he would’ve said that out loud.

“Izaya...”

His name. A breathless whimper. A demanding moan. His eyes narrowed as he moved his hand to fist his bleached blond hair, pushing his head into the pillow. 'Harder', he understood although he was almost suffocating him. A wicked grin split his face into two. The both of them found what they were searching for in this relationship. Shizuo, the feeling of being under control, even if it was just for a brief moment, making him feel safer than he had ever felt despite being with the person he hated the most. Izaya, the control he had so desired over the beast of Ikebukuro, making his ego swell each time he was observing the almost feminine form under him.

Shizuo did not seem to complain when Izaya ran his palms over Shizuo's broad body, down his arms and back, sliding up and down his sides before resting on his hipbones, fingers delving closer to his crotch.

His spine curved again, his whole body arching like a bow under the grip of Izaya’s fingers. Slowly, he leaned against him, his chest against his sweat covered back, one of his hand crawling between him and the mattress to grip at his shoulder, the other moving to silence him. He could feel spit on his fingers as he pounded deeper inside of the bleached blond man. If only he could last forever, he would never get tired of this.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so I'd be happy to correct my mistakes!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my sin.


End file.
